combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Explosive Crossbow
The Explosive Crossbow is an Assassin weapon that was leaked on the Cover of Darkness Update, and was released a day after as a SvS reward. Overview After shooting the arrow, the player swaps to a control/remote that looks similar to the claymore remote/control. However, there is a 2 second delay until the arrow explodes. When the arrow is shot at someone, it will stay in the player until the user that shot the arrow detonates it. This gives them a guaranteed kill. The arrow can visibly be seen by anyone but the player that got hit by it. The arrow will detonate if it has connected with a target/surface and the player were to die, much like a claymore. Weapon Details This is a weapon that has a few unique features to it. Most notably the ability to kill through walls and surfaces, like the sand bags that are often used as cover in Snow Valley or the panels of the Rattlesnake tower. This is due to the fact that the bolt is exploding from inside the surface. As such the explosion is unhindered by the walls unlike regular explosives. This weapon as well as the Assault Crossbow also have no maximum range they can travel, they both will travel until they hit a surface, player, or map boundary. Unlike any other weapon in CA, this weapon as well the Assault Crossbow do not receive any damage bonuses for hitting a player in the back, but still can have damage penalties for leg and arm hits. The bolt itself is incapable of performing a wallbang, however this does not hold true for the explosion. Its damage is remarkably consistent, unlike its Assault Crossbow counterpart, which has seemingly random damage. It's a consistent one hit kill up to 6 Acog units from the point of impact, unless a player is shot in the knee. For comparison, the M69HE Frag Grenade has a kill range of about 7.5 Acog units, but can damage far past that. The Explosive Crossbow however, is limited to those 6 Acog units. This weapon can be effective for finishing off an Infected player in Quarentine Regen. Provided you can stick the Infected, or hit them with the explosion, it will do a consistent 101 damage. It cannot '''do extra damage with the arrow being stuck in the head of the infected player. Tips *If the player dies while the bolt is still airborne, the bolt will continue to fly and explode on impact without any warning sounds. *When trying to kill enemies behind walls and enclosed rooms, it is best to use a heartbeat sensor/detector in order to accurately stick and detonate the bolt with maximum results. *If the bolt is shot at an openable door, it will remain in place even if the door is opened. In cases like these, the bolt is still considered airborne and will stick to enemies who pass through the door and into the bolt. The same is true if the bolt is placed on a destructable item that has been destroyed after being shot with a bolt (with the exception of exploding barrels). *When shooting enemies at long ranges, it is best to first zoom in at the enemy with a high magnification scope and then switch to the explosive crossbow. This will ensure bolt placement. *The bolt can be shot at a teammate and can be used as a mobile bomb. The bolt will explode if the bolt is detonated or if either the teammate or the person who shot the bow dies. *In Quarantine Regen, the bolt has the same knockback as a sniper bullet, while the explosion has a knockback similar to a mine. Variants Trivia *If you shoot an arrow through the knee and detonate it, it will not always kill the target.. *The arrow itself does damage on impact. If one were to headshot an enemy, the arrow would explode on contact. *The bow may be horribly inaccurate at times. This may be due to server lag or that the bolt was swayed by a stray bullet. *The Explosive Crossbow '''cannot break or trigger the following: First Aid Kits, Warlords, Mines, Claymores, Caltrops or other planted/placed item with HP values. *While it cannot detonate mines, a single mine can detonate it, so long as it's in close proximity. This usually happens if the arrow is in close proximity to the mine; examples are on a wall right next to the mine or on the mine itself. *Occasionally, a bug may occur where a fired arrow is shot towards the same location as the previously fired arrow, even if the shooter is nowhere near the location. If the player is not near the location, the arrow will shoot through walls to get to the location. It often leads to "hackusations". (e.g superbullets) *Both the Assault and Explosive Crossbow have the NEMEXIS logo on them, suggesting they were designed by NEMEXIS *When shooting at enemies behind walls, if they're close enough to the point of impact, the arrow may go through the surface and stick onto the enemy as they would've made contact with the arrowhead. *This along with the assault crossbow are the only weapons capable of penetrating thin walls that regular bullets cannot go through. Should the enemy be on touching opposite side of the wall and get hit in this case, the arrow will stick to them, not to the wall that was penetrated. *Shooting an explosive crossbow at a revolving door such as ones in Kill Creek, Oil Rig and Lunar Labs will result in tremendous lag spikes that affect every player in the room, however the result for Kill Creek is much different. Going inside the train and shutting the door with an explosive crossbow attached to the door will result in a black screen for all players in the room. Media Explosive Crossbow Draw.gif|The drawing animation of the Explosive Crossbow. Explosive Crossbow Fire and Detonator Draw.gif|The firing animation of the Explosive Crossbow. Explosive Crossbow Detonate and Reload.gif|The detonating and reloading animation of the Explosive Crossbow. Explosive Crossbow Sprint.gif|The sprinting animation of the Explosive Crossbow. Explosive Crossbow Detonator Sprint.gif|The sprinting animation of the Explosive Crossbow's detonator. Explosive Bolt View.jpg|The bolt of the Explosive Crossbow Arrowhead.jpg|An arrow to the knee is overused. Category:Assassin Item Category:Bows Category:Weapons Category:GP Weapons Category:2012 Category:Specialist Items Category:Launchers Category:Reloaded-Common